The Stretch Armstrong Show
The Stretch Armstrong Show was an American hip hop radio program, deejayed by Stretch Armstrong and hosted by Bobbito Garcia. The show was originally broadcasted on New York's WKCR-FM for four hours every early Thursday morning. The show was broadcasted from 1990 to 1998 on WKCR, and was also broadcasted on Hot 97 from 1996 to 1999. Program list 25 October 1990 Special guests: Latee, Def Jef 8 November 1990 Special guests: MC Serch, Two Kings in a Cipher, Kurious Jorge, AJ Damane 29 November 1990 Special guests: Large Professor 20 December 1990 Special guests: Dinco D, Busta Rhymes 14 February 1991 Special guests: Nas, Akinyele, Lord Finesse 4 April 1991 Special guests: Organized Konfusion 15 August 1991 Special guests: Mr. Live 29 August 1991 Special guests: Jaz-O 26 March 1992 Special guests: Positive K 10 September 1992 Unknown 12 November 1992 Special guests: Art of Origin, Artifacts, Souls of Mischief, Kurious 19 November 1992 Special guests: B Nice, Casual, The Coup, Crazy Legs, Kool Keith, Ruffneck Bastards 3 December 1992 Special guests: Onyx, Jam Master Jay, AJ Damane, Scoob Lover, Scrap Lover, Mister Cee, Mike El, Excel, Big D, DJ Jaycee, Kool Keith 14 January 1993 Special guests: Down South, Funkaholics, Artifacts, Total Pak 21 January 1993 Special guests: Nas 28 January 1993 Special guests: O.C., Masta Ace, Lord Digga, Eyceurokk, Pharoahe Monch, Mr. Complex, Louis167, Ol' Dirty Bastard, Diezzle Don, Tame One, Mad Izm Crew, Hurricane G, Keith Murray 4 February 1993 Special guests: Jeff Foss, Wildman Steve, Powerule, E-Ville, Ralph G 25 February 1993 Special guests: Cage 11 March 1993 Special guests: DJ Ekim, Cage, Fishbone, Rem CM, MF Grimm, Mister Cee, Ghetto Communicator 1 April 1993 Special guests: None 8 April 1993 Special guests: None 6 May 1993 Special guests: Craig G, Freestyle Fellowship 20 May 1993 Special guests: The Whooliganz, R.A. the Rugged Man 10 June 1993 Special guests: Black Moon, The Fantastic 4, 5, 6, N-Tense, Pretty Boy Floyd, Smif-n-Wessun, Smoothly Ripped 19 August 1993 Special guests: None 7 October 1993 Special guests: None 14 October 1993 Special guests: Q-Tip, Flip Top, Cella Dwellas, Lord Digga, Rahzel 21 October 1993 Special guests: UMCs, Bushwackas 28 October 1993 Special guests: Nas, Grand Wizard, Six Nine, Big L, Herb McGruff, MF Grimm, B-1, Fugees, Great Dane 11 November 1993 Special guests: Kool Keith, O.C., Large Professor, Organized Konfusion, Mr. Complex, TR Love, The Force of One 18 November 1993 Special guests: Hard 2 Obtain, Artifacts, J. Burn, Tone the Butcher, Grand Ghetto 16 December 1993 Special guests: Big L, Killa Kam, Murda Mase, Buddah Bless, Terra, Herb McGruff, Big Twan, Lord Digga 13 January 1994 Special guests: Mr. Eon 10 February 1994 Special guests: Kwest tha Madd Lad, I.G. Off 24 February 1994 Special guests: None 3 March 1994 Special guests: Necro, Ill Bill 17 March 1994 Special guests: Genesis, Rampage, Devious Doze 31 March 1994 Special guests: Method Man, Ghostface Killah, Craig G 7 April 1994 Special guests: None 14 April 1994 Special guests: Mad Skillz, Q-Tip, Co-Defendants, Ron G , soul of mischief 5 May 1994 Special guests: Rosie Perez, Ghetto Communicator 2 June 1994 Special guests: Kamal B Wize, Adario Strange 16 June 1994 Special guests: Rappin' Is Fundamental, Buddah Nation, Zhigge 23 June 1994 Special guests: None 7 July 1994 Special guests: Roc Raida, Mobb Deep, Funky Jillz 4 August 1994 Special guests: Hard 2 Obtain, AJ Damane, K-Mel, TJ Suave 11 August 1994 Special guests: El-P, J-Treds 25 August 1994 Special guests: None 15 September 1994 Special guests: Lord Finesse, Da Bush Babees, The Mad Scientist 29 September 1994 Special guests: None 6 October 1994 Special guests: R.A. the Rugged Man, Brand Nubian, Tony Bones, Maestro Manny 13 October 1994 Special guests: Mad Skillz, GZA, Killah Priest, Infinity, Common 20 October 1994 Special guests: DJ Red Alert, Milk Dee, Rob Swift 24 November 1994 Special guests: Obscene Questions 15 December 1994 Special guests: Born Allah, Earth Quake 5 January 1995 Special guests: Rosie Perez, L-Swift, Mr. Voodoo, Tash, Myka 9, Talib Kweli, Cokni O'Dire 12 January 1995 Special guests: Nine, World Reknown 19 January 1995 Special guests: Jemini the Gifted One, L.E.S., ACD, Ca$h Money Click, Akinyele 9 February 1995 Special guests: Ten Thieves, Swing & Bamboo, Jesse West, Total Pak, Foul Play, O.C. 23 February 1995 Special guests: Big L, Jay-Z, Funkdoobiest 2 March 1995 Special guests: Ol' Dirty Bastard, Buddah Monk, 12 O'Clock, A.G., The Ghetto Dwellas, The B.U.M.S. 16 March 1995 Special guests: The Roots, Smif-n-Wessun 13 April 1995 Special guests: None 20 April 1995 Special guests: DJ Eclipse 27 April 1995 Special guests: Diezzle Don, Tha Governor, Judge Mental, Crime Fam, Xzibit, King Tee 11 May 1995 Special guests: Whodis 25 May 1995 Special guests: None 8 June 1995 Special guests: Count Bass D, Rosie Perez, Tony Touch 15 June 1995 Special guests: AZ, Special Ed, The Killer Team 29 June 1995 Special guests: None 6 July 1995 Special guests: Agent 106 13 July 1995 Special guests: None 20 July 1995 Special guests: Mad Skillz, Jay-Z, Crooklyn Bandits, DJ Cash Money 27 July 1995 Special guests: DJ Ekim, Souls of Mischief, Redman, Diezzle Don, Masu, Mr. Voodoo, Dante Pacino, L Swift, Tone the Butcher 10 August 1995 Special guests: Aceyalone, Ellay Khule, Riddlore?, Eguan 17 August 1995 Special guests: Tony Bones, Mr. Live, Breezy Brewin, CeStyle of Total Pak 24 August 1995 Special guests: Mannish 31 August 1995 Special guests: DJ Riz, Keith Nut, Fat Joe, Big Pun 7 September 1995 Special guests: Trends of Culture, PA Black, MF Grimm 14 September 1995 Special guests: True to This, DJ Mighty Mi 21 September 1995 Special guests: None 28 September 1995 Special guests: MF Grimm, Kool G Rap 19 October 1995 Special guests: The Other Side, Sunz of Man, Trigger the Gambler, Smoothe da Hustler 26 October 1995 Special guests: Roc Raida, Necro, Sabac, Goretex, MC Serch 2 November 1995 Special guests: KRS-One, Lord Finesse, Supernatural, Djinji Brown 9 November 1995 Special guests: Jamal, Cormega 16 November 1995 Special guests: Group Home, Omniscence, Grap Luva, Brainsick Enterprize, Smiley the Ghetto Child 30 November 1995 Special guests: Myschief, Child Forsaker, Silencer, Wyclef Jean, Pras, Roughneck Soldiers, Pete Rock 7 September 1995 Special guests: Smooth B, J-Live, Big Daddy Kane, The Nation, Brooknam Rangers, Swift, Jay-Z 14 December 1995 Special guests: DJ Homicide, Camp Lo, Greg Nyce 28 December 1995 Special guests: The X-Ecutioners Category:Hip hop radio programs